<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Star From Outer Space by Wolffey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605380">A Star From Outer Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolffey/pseuds/Wolffey'>Wolffey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolffey/pseuds/Wolffey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After your last mission and the dreadful, unknown death of your master, the Jedi Council decided to knight you.<br/>While you try to get to know your new, own Battalion - the 710st. - you work in the shadows to find out who killed your master. With the help of your boys, you discover something, that could change the fate of the galaxy forever. For better or worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Original Clone Character(s) &amp; Original Jedi Character(s), Original Clone Trooper Character(s) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Star From Outer Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little warning that English is not my first language. If you find any errors please point them out. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually, when you felt alone, scared or sad, your master would sit down with you and meditate. He wasn‘t like the other Jedi, who forbid every bit of emotion and lived loyal to the code, but taught you to accept and embrace them. To understand them which led you to understand yourself. What made him different, made you different too. The way you talked to the Clones or to other Palawan made you special. </p><p>Everything seemed perfect. Before you two and a handful of Clone Troopers got assigned on a rather easy mission. You had to deliver resources to some creatures that turned to the light side again. They once were loyal followers of Count Dooku but soon realized that they were on the wrong path. Dooku tried to kill them but they fought for their freedom, so the Republic had to help them. That’s what you were told at least. </p><p>When you arrived, you were greeted with destruction. Every plant was burnt down and most likely every other life with it. The smell of death flew into your nose and would stay there for weeks. You walked around the dead earth and for the first time in your life, you really felt the impact of the Clone Wars. Sure you knew what happened on the battlefields, how many men died everyday to restore the piece that the Jedi swore to keep. But you never smelt something so dead. So completely rotten like that.</p><p>Your master send the men to investigate and search for life forms. Even though your scanners couldn‘t find anything. As if the planet was completely left alone. </p><p>Wandering around, you picked up a stick, it fell to ashes the moment you tried to lift it. Your master stood beside you and said, voice low, ‘‘No firestorm could do something like that. Surely you know what this means, my young padawan.‘‘<br/>
Before you could answer, a ear scattering explosion went off right in front of you. The impact threw you and your master away from each other. </p><p>Just seconds after, huge separatist vehicles or ships emerged from the dead earth and soon after that the red lasers flew around. Panicked, you drew your lightsaber and deflected some of them. Was your master okay? The ashes that where whirled up didn‘t allow you to see anything. So you did what you always do and fought back. You tried to run in the direction that your Master flew in but you only encountered droids and pieces of clone armor. Or dead clones. </p><p>Fear started to bubble up in your chest and you came to a halt. You still didn‘t know where your Master was and all the men, that you took with you were most likely dead by now. They don‘t have life saving lightsabers. But your Master does. With new hope you ran further, still chased by the separatists.</p><p>You fought bravely until no red laser chased you anymore. While you breathed heavily, the fog consisting of ashes started to clear a bit. You ran back immediately and as expected there was no clone alive. It hurt to see your men laying in the dirt. But it also angered you. Who was cold blooded like that? You took a closer look at the separatist vehicles. You never saw something like that in your life. But even those metal walls couldn‘t withhold the power of a lightsaber. </p><p>It hit you like a train when you realized that you weren‘t the Jedi who destroyed those vehicles. The only person left to do that, was your master. You jumped down and ran back to the ship. And there he was.</p><p>He was leaning against the ship with a horrifying, bleeding gap from his cheekbone to his torso. He looked like he met death and lost the match. You fell on your knees next to him and cried like you never did before. There had to be a way to get him out of here. Alive. </p><p>But there wasn‘t and you knew that very well. You took his hand in yours and looked to the ground. His voice was only a faint whisper but you understood every word, ‘‘Don‘t fear failure, my padawan... Fear being in the exact same place next year, as you are today... I will always watch over y-‘‘, his words were cut off by a huff, then he went limb. </p><p>Your memory went blurry after that. The only thing you remember is the fly back to the republic cruiser. General Plo, who accompanied you and your master greeted you with a silent nod. He could sense that you didn‘t want to talk about it. Good men were lost today and even if you didn‘t know them, it hurt. But even worse, your master died with them. On that dead and dirty planet. Where no plants would ever grow again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>